Sage:Part 1
by Starkidlover100
Summary: Sage has just lost her boyfriend, Follow her story as she starts at Hogwarts befriends the golden trio,battles judgements and stereotypes and fights
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey ya'll I have a few things to say**

** Firstly to any fans of The Potter twins it has unfortunately been taken down by the admins**

** Secondly I just want to say hi to any new readers of me,Im Starkidlover100 **

** Thirdly Enjoy this story review to make me continue**

** Finally I do not own Harry Potter this is J.K Rowling's sandbox and my castle**

* * *

Prologue

(Sage p.o.v)

I can't believe it but its is true. He is back and he is gone. We are about to go to war we are fighting a losing battle.

My name is Sage Winters and this is the story of my life.

I was born in mid February 1979 to Catherine and George Winters.I was a healthy and happy baby.

Completely normal.

I had brown hair,brown eyes pale skin and freckles dotted across my nose.

It wasn't until I was seven things started to happen to things,unexplainable things.

My parents both being physicists tried to think of logical,rational explanations for these wasn't one or so we thought.

I had just finished primary school and was looking forward to a long relaxing summer holiday.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon on the 12th of July parents had gotten time off from the lab and we were siting round the dining room table playing a game of Monopoly™.It was halfway through my sixth go when the doorbell rang,my dad got it.

It was Professor Minerva McGonagall carrying the letter that would change my life forever.

My Hogwarts acceptance letter.

I was sceptical until she levitated me six inches in the had convinced me and I wanted to go my parents grudgingly agreed to let me go.

I was as hyper as a toddler on a sugar high when we went to Diagon Alley for the first time.

We went to Gringotts first to exchange money then we went to the other purchasing my equipment we went to Olivanders

It was then I met her,one of five people to change my life,my sister in all but blood,Simran Singh.

She was a beauty blessed with flawless caramel skin,big brown doe eyes and hair the colour of dark chocolate .She wore large heavy glasses but still made any boy drool at the sight of her,I did not know the true reason til the start of my third year.

When I was called up I noticed her looking at me,watching me.I suddenly felt self conscious.

"Miss if you could put your wand arm out please."

I put my left arm took out a tape measure and measured the length of my arm.

After trying out about six different wands I finally found the right match,

"Acacia and Phoenix feather,10 3/4 inches, 12 gallons please"

I handed him the money and left with my parents,curious about the girl.

I filled the rest of my summer with reading my schoolbooks and cramming as much information as I possibly could about the magical world and in the corner of my room pinned to a wall was a calendar counting down the days to September first.

On August the thirty-first I spent the day with my parents enjoying dinner we had roast chicken with mash and gravy and mint chocolate chip ice cream for desert,my favourites.

When I went to bed that night I thought I was going to have adventures.I was right but I didn't know what kind of pain,tragedy and heartbreak my years at Hogwarts would bring.

I often ask myself how my life would be if I hadn't gone to Hogwarts if we had said no but you know despite all the drama I have had in my life,I would never for a million years change my time or life for anything.

On September first I woke up at six A.M and got dressed grabbed my trunk and left my house which I wouldn't see til drove up listening to loud music and singing at the top of our lungs.

I reached platforms 9 and 10 kissed my parents goodbye and ran to the world of magic.I yanked my trunk onto the train and tried to find an empty compartment.I sat by the window and looked out to see parents waving and hugging/kissing goodbye to their parents.

I took my wand out and felt the familiar tingle of magic.I was in the magical world I was home.

* * *

**A/N Short I know but review,enjoy and ALWAYS DANCE**

_**Starkidlover100**_

**Reviews are as totally awesome as redvines**


	2. The Sorting

**Sup people,**

**Starkidlover100 here **

**to:**

**percyjacksonfan135,**

** Caius'babygirl,**

** Padfootette and**

** HogwartsandHorses**

**You guys rock!This chapter is dedicated to you **

**Disclaimer-See first chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1-The sorting

(Sage p.o.v)

I put my wand away and started to read a book when I heard a faint tapping on the door.I looked up and saw a girl.I gestured for her to come in.

"Hi" she said "Im Simran Singh"

"Sage Winters"I replied

On the train ride I learnt more about was an only child it was a rare sight to see her without a book and she spoke fluent Punjabi.

We discussed books,music,which house we wanted to be in and things like got changed earlier on in the journey so we wouldn't have to change through the journey I needed the loo.

When I came out I went the wrong way to get to my compartment.I then bumped into an older green robes.

"Watch were you're going"he spat at me

"S..s..sorry"I stammered out.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" I spoke regaining some of my confidence.

"You think your so brave ikle firstie,lets see how brave you are after this"

He had reached for his wand whilst confronting me and a stream of purple light shot out of his wand.I dodged and he shot out more spells at me.I dodged them and ran as fast as I I thought I lost him I fell into a compartment landing flat on my face unceremoniously.

I got up my face red,partially from running,partially from was then I got a better look at the occupants of the boys were there all in robes with a yellow trim.

"Sorry about that,"I said."I sorta was dodging this purple light whilst running away from somebody"

They had been suppressing laughs and after I finished just let go.I felt did these boys think they were?!

"Its alright"one of them said.

I didn't know it then but that boy was going to be the most important person in my life,Cedric Diggory.I blushed slightly,dusted myself off and said.

"This gentlemen is where I bid you adieu" I gave a mock bow and left their compartment,hoping to find Simran.

When I did find her and told her my story she was scared for me at first and then mercilessly laughed at me.

"Its just so funny"she wheezed out.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" I responded.

We chatted for the remainder of the journey and got into a boat together.

Our boat was unbalanced as there was me,Simran and another girl,Mary one of my future dorm mates,on one side and another girl,Sarah,on the inevitably we fell into the we climbed back in I took one look at her and looked murderous.

"Khuthi*"she muttered under her breath.

When we got to the castle Professor Mcgonagall came out and told us about the houses and cast a quick drying spell on me,Simran and Sarah and led us into the great hall.

I was so mesmerised by my surroundings that I didn't really pay attention to the sorting hats song.I was also thinking,

"Shit a hat that can sing,okay you're in the magical world this isn't some crazy dream or anything,"

I was more interested in how candles could float than the actual sorting until Simran was called looked hat took its time with her nearly five minutes had past when it called out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

She was met with wolf-whistles and rapturous applause.I smiled at beamed back.

It was a while before my name was called out.I strode up and placed the hat on my head.

"Hello Mister Hat"I said cheerfully

"Hello young one"it replied

"How are you?"

"Fine thank lets get you sorted where to put you?Smart child but without the work ethic for Ravenclaw. Loyal but not friendly enough for -born so Slytherins out of the ,Daring you'd do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goodbye Mister Hat"I said.

The cheers were defeaning. I walked over to the scarlet and gold clad table slightly disappointed that Simran wasn't there with me.I sat down next to Sarah and waved to Simran.

After the last person was sorted Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Before we eat I'd like to say a few words,flamingo,whale,orange and flobberworm,tuck in!"

According to Simran Dumbledore was a great wizard and a genius.I was not expecting a quirky old man.

When the food appeared It was was so good,I tried everything,even the peppermint humbugs and the could not describe it.I was so disappointed when it all went away.

"Welcome to another magical year at Hogwarts,the forbidden forest is forbidden for a of our students should remember Filch has a list of all forbidden objects on his office,before we go let us sing our school song,"

He waved his wand and lyrics appeared.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune and go,"

Cacophony,all the different songs mashed together made my head spin.

"Music"he said"the most powerful magic,off to bed you go now"

Our prefect(I can't remember his name now) led us to our common room.

"Alright"he said"welcome to Gryffindor,girls on the left boys on the right"

We went up the spiral staircase to our dorms I immediately claimed the bed by the window.

There were four other girls in my dorm,Mary,Louise,Vanessa and Tiffany.

After getting to know them I became friends with Mary and Louise,Vanessa and Tiffany were to giggly and girly for my liking only caring about make-up and clothes.

They had a fit once they saw the clothes I ,jeans no make up or skirts or any pink at all.

Mary and Louise were a lot more down to earth.I missed Simran but somehow knew we would stay friends. As I clambered into bed I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

* * *

***Bitch**

**A/N Sup people Starkidlover100 here**

** What did you think?**

**Review and tell me.**

**BYE**


	3. First day part one

**A/N Starkidlover100 here with gastric flu in bed**

**This chapter is dedicated to my ONLY reviewer for chapter 2 percyjacksonfan135,you have no idea how much I love you**

**Disclaimer-See first chapter**

* * *

Sage p.o.v

I woke up the next morning optimistic about my future.I was the first one up in my dorm and got changed order not to get lost I tailed some fifth years to the great hall.

I sat down next to two identical red-headed boys,the Weasley twins.

"Well lookie here Gred an ickle firstie"One said.

"Isn't she small Forge"the other replied.

"She can hear and really would like you to stop talking about her"I cut in coldly.

"Isn't that nice Gred,a first year with spunk"The boy I dubbed as twin two said.

"Very refreshing Forge"twin one agreed.

"What's your name firstie?"they finished in unison.

"Sage Winters"I replied coolly"and yours?"I asked

"We are Gred"twin one said

"and Forge"Twin two continued.

"Weasley"they finished in perfect synchronisation.

It was then I spotted Simran.

"Well as delighted I am to meet you I must bid you adieu"

"Farewell fair maiden"they said.

I walked over to her.

"Hey Simran"I started

"Hey Sage" she replied looking up from her breakfast.

We chatted about this and that until professor Mcgonagall came and handed us our timetables mine said:

* * *

**_Sage Winters-Gryffindor_**

**_ Monday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-10:40 History of Magic,Ravenclaw_**

**_10:40-12:00 History of Magic,Ravenclaw_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_1:40-3:00. Herbology,Hufflepuff_**

**_3:10-4:20. Charms,Ravenclaw_**

**_4:20 Classes end_**

**_6:00. Dinner_**

**_10:00. Curfew_**

**_Tuesday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-10:40 Transfiguration,Hufflepuff_**

**_10:40-12:00 Transfiguration,Hufflepuff_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_1:40-3:00 Potions,Slytherins_**

**_3:10-4:20 DADA,Hufflepuff_**

**_4:20 classes end_**

**_6:00 Dinner_**

**_10:00 curfew_**

**_Wednesday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-10:40 Charms,Ravenclaw_**

**_10:40-12:00 Charms,Ravenclaw_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_1:40-3:00. DADA,Hufflepuff_**

**_3:10-4:20 History of Magic,Ravenclaw_**

**_4:20 Classes end_**

**_6:00 Dinner_**

**_10:00 Curfew_**

**_12:00 Astronomy,Hufflepuff_**

**_Thursday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-10:40 Potions,Slytherin_**

**_10:40-12:00 Potions,Slytherin_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_1:40-3:00 Herbology,Hufflepuff_**

**_3:10-4:20 Transfiguration,Hufflepuff_**

**_4:20 Classes end_**

**_6:00 Dinner_**

**_10:00 Curfew_**

**_Friday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_9:10-10:40 Herbology,Hufflepuff_**

**_10:45-12:05 DADA,Hufflepuff_**

**_12:05-1:30 Lunch_**

**_1:40-3:00 Free period_**

**_3:10-4:20 Free period_**

**_4:20 School ends_**

**_6:00 Dinner_**

**_10:00 Curfew_**

**_Saturday_**

**_6:00-9:00 Breakfast_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_6:00 Dinner_**

**_10:00 Curfew_**

**_Sunday_**

**_6:00-10:00 Breakfast_**

**_12:00-1:30 Lunch_**

**_6:30 Dinner_**

* * *

Simran had a similar timetable except with different subjects in different places (obviously).From what I gathered from Mary, who had an older sister at Hogwarts it was rare to have a DADA professor for more than a year and was weird that they weren't introduced at the Snape was a greasy git who hated all Gryffindors with a passion I wanted to be good at potions just to spite of Magic was a ridiculously boring subject taught by a ghost,Professor Binns and was really just a naptime for most was taught by Professor Flitwick and sounded like a cool subject where you learnt how to make things fly,change colours,make sounds,set on fire,the possibilities were endless!Transfiguration was a complex subject taught by Professor McGonagall who was a strict but fair was where you learnt about magical plants,taught by the kind,sunny professor was where you learnt about the night sky but was at midnight so very tiring the next morning.

I was chatting with Simran for a while when she said,

"Eight fifty,lets go to History of Magic"

"Do you know where it is?"I asked

"Yep,we have a map in the Ravenclaw tower,"she matter of factly said

"Neat"I replied

"It is cool isn't it,come on Sage!"

She practically dragged me to the door and to the the time we reached the classroom it was 9:05 and most people were 9:10 we walked in and Simran got us back row took out her quill and a piece of parchment poised to take notes.I on the other hand didn't get anything Binns started talking I lasted for tem minutes before falling asleep.I didn't wake up until 12:00 when Simran poked me and told me it was time for lunch.

"Please let me borrow your notes,"I begged.

"Fine,but I won't bail you out every week,got it?"

"You are a life saver,thank you so much, now lets eat I'm hungry"

We reached the Great Hall and went to our respective tables agreeing to meet at the doors at 1:00.I walked to the Gryffindor table and saw the Weasley twins.I sat next to them.

"Why Fred look its our favourite first year,"

"Why George so it is,how was your first class Sagie,"

"I fell asleep" I told them as I put some chicken and mash on my plate.

"History of magic?"one of them asked.

"Yep"I said as I was tucking into my food.

I talked with them some more and found out more about the Weasley family and the wizarding world in general.I said goodbye at 1:00 and went to meet Simran at the doors.

"Hey,"I greeted her.

"Hey,"she replied.

"What class do you have next?"I asked.

"Transfiguration,you?"

"Herbology"

"You should get going now its gonna take a while to get go to the History of Magic corridor and go across the grounds from there."

"Thanks Simran,have fun!"

"You too,"

I was walking along,minding my own business when this boy with green hemmed robes tripped me up sending my parchment flying.

"Careful"he sneered then he sauntered off.

Another group of boys turned the corner after except these ones had yellow trimmed of them leaned down to help he was good looking with russet coloured hair and stormy grey eyes,

"Thanks for helping me,"I said

"You're welcome,what's your name?"

"Sage Winters and yours?"

"Cedric Diggory,"he finished helping md pick up the parchment."See ya round Sage Winters," he said before walking off.

"See ya round Cedric Diggory,"I murmured hoping,wishing I would see Cedric my wish would come true

* * *

**A/N Did you like it?Seriously tell me in a review,to those who are non-writers getting a review is like virtual please leave between schoolwork,music(I play 4 instruments) and extracurricular activities updates will be rare.**

**Starkidlover100**


End file.
